LA
by CaliKitty13
Summary: I just thought I would take the charictors make them teens, put them in an L.A. high school. And make it like a teen soap. Like the O.C., One Tree Hill, Secret Life of the American Teenager, Gossip Girl, 90210 or something.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**Well I hope that you guys like this. It's hopefully going to be better than Lizy the pirate princess, witch is up for adoption if anyone wants it.**

**I basically thought it would be fun to take the characters from pirates make them teens and put them im a modern day high school and add lots of OC s. Some people may be slightly out of character. I Hope it's good, tell me in a review.**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any related stuff. **

It was pouring, as Elizabeth Swan exited the plane and walked in to the building attempting to find her aunt and cousin. Elizabeth's father had sent her away to live in Los Angeles with her mother's sister. She scanned the crowd of people for about the fifth time and saw her cousin Regan.

"REY!" Elizabeth called out to the girl

"LIZ!" came Regan's reply

Elizabeth ran over to the girl. Regan Elizabeth James was Elizabeth's favorite cousin. They had _always _been uber close, like sisters.

"Where is your mama?" Liz squealed hugging her cousin.

"Outside, in the car, let's go get your bags"

The two girls walked over to the little spinning luggage thingy.

"Shit girl, got enough bags?" Regan laughed.

"Well I got a lot of useless crap" A defensive Liz answered.

"And you had to bring it all?" Regan was laughing even harder.

"God knows how long I'll be here!"

"Alright girl" By this point she couldn't breath between the weight of Liz's bags and how hard she was laughing.

They walked outside and, eventually, after lots of work, got everything piled in the car. And Regan and Elizabeth climbed into Miss James's car.

"Hey Aunt Keely" Liz greeted her favorite aunt.

"Lizzie darlin how are you?" her aunt greeted her.

"Great actually, considering everything."

"I'll get better and you'll be home in London in no time.

They sat quietly for the rest of the ride Regan listening to her I-Pod, Elizabeth sleeping, and Miss James driving of course. It had to be extremely quiet as Miss James was a very cautious driver.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It was about an hour later when they pulled up into the driveway.

"Regan, would you take Liz to your room, and help her settle in?" Her mother told her

"Ya moms." Regan sighed.

Regan led Elizabeth up a staircase, down a hallway, and into a room painted black with red furniture and decorations.

"Your gonna stay in here with me while we get your room done up like you want it." Regan smiled.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes we do apparently, cuz I told my mom you wouldn't care but no arguing you are getting a perfect room."

"You don't mind me staying in here."

"Hell no girl!, as long as it doesn't disrupt my social life. Now put your shit down you need to meet my groupies!"

With that Regan ran down the stairs followed closely by Elizabeth

"MOM! ME AND LIZ ARE GOING TO SEE THE GUYS!" Regan screamed

"Be home before dark, and whatever Jack say's Don't"

"Ya, sure mom, whatever you say." Regan said pretty much ignoring her mother.

"Bye Aunt Keely"

They went out to the garage, to grab some wheels.

" So… Skateboard, blades, bike, random objects that go really fast." Regan asked.

"Bike" Elizabeth said very quickly, her eyes shining at just the thought of racing.

"I take it you still race"

"HELL TO YHE YEAH!"

"Well then let us travel to zee Skate Park"

"Fine with me."

They both took off speeding as fast as they could. Elizabeth waking up inside for the first time in a while. The wind blowing through her hair, as she rode at top speed. Feeling as though she was flying she let go of the handle bars and stood up on the bike and just screamed as loud as she could.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

After about 35 minuets they arrived at the skate park where 3 kids were hanging out. At first sight Liz thought they were all boys, but a closer look showed one of them was a girl. Regan ran up to the kids.

"Yo guys, meet my cuz, Liz"

Liz had followed Regan over to where she was standing with the girl who was actually very pretty, she was African American, her hair was long and died pitch black with silver highlights, she had on baggy black cargo pants an AC/DC t-shirt and black and purple Vans.

"Liz, these are my groupies. My best friend Anamaria Williams" Regan pointed to the girl"

"You call me ana though got it girl." Anamaria said

"My wannabe pirate friend Jack Sparrow" Regan pointed to a slightly older boy he had long black dreads that looked as though they hadn't been washed in months, he wore cameo skater shorts, he had discarded his shirt somewhere and had combat boots.

"And this is Will Turner" Will was tall with brown skater hair he had black skater shorts and a Pink Floyd T-shirt and Black Converse Hi-Tops.

"Sup" said Jack. Not waiting for and answer "If Rey is done with the corny introductions, this is my skateboard and we would like a beat and that half pipe ova there.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**Well there we go the first chap or L.A. again revised and much better…. I hope**. **Well please review. **


	2. Bet on it

**Ok so It's been forever since I posted I know, but I'm back now so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

After a day at of major skating, the 5 kids were hanging out in Jacks backyard talking and eating Cheetos. Regan and Ana were chatting on a big rock. Jack was ling one the grass Liz and Will sitting next to him. Will and Jack were talking about bikes and had reached and argument about bikes.

"I don't actually care about you opinion, Jamie Bestwick is better than them all. Will said

"Actually, I think street racing is better than tricking anyway." Jack said, not letting Wills opinion affect him.

"You street race?" Liz asked

"Yeah neighborhood champ, why you watch?"

"God no" she laughed "I am the champ back home." She looked him over "And I could totally beat you!"

"Oh, you think so" He stood up and Liz followed suit.

"No, I know I can."

"Liz, stop you know you aren't supposed to race anymore after what happened!" Regan yelled, Liz looked down but quickly recovered.

"In fact" Liz said "I think a race is in order, so we can show what we already know."

"Liz!!"

"Deal"Jack agreed

"Jack!!!!"

"$50 bucks Liz wins!!"Will called out

"Will!!!!!!"

"When and where??"Liz asked

"Stop Liz"

"Tonight. Around the old abandoned cemetary."

"I'll be there!"

"ELIZABETH, DID YOU FORGET? DID WHAT HAPPENED COMPLETLY SLIP YOUR MIND!"

"Rey, stop yelling. I didn't forget, how could I. But i can't let that rule my world."

"No. Not your world just your racing."

"My racing _is_ my world."

"Your over exagerating Liz."

"Rey, if Liz wants to race she can. If anything happens I'll be there. I'll bring her home safe." Willsaid reasuringly

"Why do i not believe you?!?" Regan sad sarastically

"Relax! I'll be fine. Jack lets go."

"Coming, love."

"Hey"Will grabbed Jack's arm "Don't _ever _call her that."

"She doesn't seem to mind." Jack nodded his head towards Liz, now having an extra glow about her. Will released Jack.

**So there is chap 2, thanks for reading and please please review!**


	3. Bicycle Race

**Well heres the latest chapter that we wrote in a night so enjoy, also were going to star posting links for outfits on my profile so check that out.**

"How could you Liz?" Rey yelled when they got back to their bedroom.

"Easy. I didnt let one thing rule my life. Besides them guys are kinda cute. Which is yours?"

"What? Niether of them. Stay on topic!"

"Oh Rey live a little." Liz walked to her suitcase to change her shoes because as cute as her Thora sandles looked with her cuffed denim shorts from Victorias Secret and her white and grey ASTARS tee they weren't exactly racing shoes. She grabbed a pair of black Converse kicks and hurriedly put them on.

"Liz-" Liz cute her off.

"Rey don't. Just just don't. You can either get ready and come with, or stay here. Either way I'm racing tonight!" Regan looked down. "Come on Rey do you really wanna leave me alone with Will _and_ Jack?"

Rey laughed "Fine I'll come, but if anything happens-"

"I know, i know, it's my fault. You've told me at least a thousand times so, as Ke$ha would say, blah blah blah! Lets go!!"

They were on there way to the cemetery Anna and Regan were riding with Jack and Liz was riding with Will, alone, Anna's idea."So Liz?" Will threw out in the air.

"So Will?"

"So do you like it here so far?"

Liz laughs "Well I haven't been here very long but the locals are pretty welcoming." Will joins in her laughter. "I'm just amazed I wound up in a race my first day here."

"Oh trust me Jack is very competitive. You said your the champ back home. Well that sets him off he believes he needs to be the best EVERYWHERE."

"He's never even _been _to England, well at least as far as I know. Is he any good?"

"Best I've seen so far, but you look like you could beat him."

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw you when you and Rey came. You were flying."

"Red Bull. It gives you wings."

Will laughed again "That was probably _the_ worst joke I have heard in a long time."

"I know." Liz laughed too. "I suck at telling jokes."

"Well thank god your better at racing, I have 50 bucks down on you."

"No pressure." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Well you lose you owe me."

"How's that fair?"

"I haven't told you what you'd owe me." He said this as he pulled in at the cemetery.

"What would I owe you then?"

"Well i'll tell you if you lose."

"But-"

"Ready love?" Jack walked up to Liz, wrapped and arm around her, and led her to the starting point."

"Ok my little ponies, heres the deal." Anna said bouncing in front of them, literally the girl was jumping like a bunny. You both have bikes supplied by the wonderful Regan over here." Anna pointed to Regan. "You will start at the entrance of the cemetary. Go completely around one time then end on the far end of the cemetary at the mausoleum. You must trick _succussfully_ a total of 4 times."

"Got it." Liz said lookin around planning her strategy, where to do the best tricks, etc.

"Ready?"

"Oh hell to the yeah."

"Ok then" Anna said as they climbed on there bikes. "Uuo, Dose, Five" And RIDE LIKE THE WIND MY BEAUTIFUL POSSUMS!" They took off full speed.

"Beautiful possums?" Will said giving Anna a funny look.

"Yeah, sometimes it just comes to me"

"OMG When did they change the numbers system Anna!"

"I thought you were judging the race, not me and my ability to count."

"Good point" Rey said "Jack's winning by the way."

"Yeah but if I know Jack, he's going to try to pull of some impossible trick witch will throw Liz off. And from what i've seen Liz is more of a speed girl than a vert." Will was watching Liz go through the race.

"English please?"

"Basically, Jack will do some impossible move which will make Liz nervous and from what I have seen from Liz she's a speed girl not a trick kind of girl."

Rey and Anna look at him confused. "What on earth. Nevermind I dont wanna know." Rey covered Will's mouth. Will mumbled something behind Rey's hand. "EWWW!! He licked me."

"Yuck!" Will pulled away from Rey and spit. "Rey you're a great friend and all but your hand was not what I had in mind for dinner. And as I was trying to say before Jack, as I predicted, did an impossible trick. Failed horribly, and fell behind. Now Liz is pushing her speed and being more careful putting her in the lead."

"YAY ZEBRA GIRL WOOT WOOT LIKE A MONGOOSE ON PLUTO"

"Anna your personal language worries me a little." Rey looked at Anna.

"Will you two please focus?" Will said. "Liz just did her first two tricks fell when she attempted her third. Jack has done three of his four but is still behind Liz"

"She just did her third!" Rey stood on a gravestone and screamed in joy. "And Anna if you say anything weird i'm going to hit you with my Jimmy Choo's"

"Jimmy Choo's?"Will looked confused.

"My sh-.....What is she doing???"

"What?" Will looked around for Liz. He spotted her near the end of the course picking up speed and alot of it. "She's not gonna..."

"Liz don't do it" Rey said quietly. "Please don't do this again." She did it, prefectly. Regan's jaw dropped as Liz flipped through the air landed and crossed the finish line leaving Jack in her dust.

"Elizabeth Alexa Swan!!!!!" Rey marched to where Liz stood next to her bike waiting.

"Something tells me that was not a good thing?" Will looked at Anna.

"Are you crazy??" Rey grabbed Liz's arm and pulled her to the other side of the mausoleum. "You could have killed yourself!!"

"But I didn't!" Liz pulled her arm away. "I'm here. I'm fine. No broken bones nothing!"

"Liz if you would have miscalculated again you would have put your self in the hospital again or worse your grave!"

"Thanks for the update mom!"

"Elizabeth,"

"Umm am I interupting something?" Will walked up fallowed by Jack.

"No. Nothing. Will someone take me home?" Liz started walking away wiping her eyes.

"LIZ, LIZ, ELIZABETH!" Will called after her. "Hey what was that all about?"

"That mate is none of our business. However this young girl wants to go home and has no ride. That is our business."

"Will take her home." Anna said and grabs Jack, who had started walking after Liz, by the back of his sweatshirt.

"Why him?" Jack looked at Anna.

"Because I don't trust you with that girl." Will ran after Liz

"Liz?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"To give you a ride home unless you would prefer to walk"

"Oh. I'm sorry Will."

"It's ok. Come on. I'll get you home."

"I honestly don't wanna go home. I wanna get away from Rey right now. I love her but I dont want a guilt trip again."

"Umm well Jack is stayin at my house and Anna is staying at your house. If you really dont wanna go home you can ask and see if you can stay in the spare bedroom at my house."

"Do you honestly think my aunt would go for that?"

"She knows me. Rey slept in the spare bedroom many times. Just watch out for Jack."

"Yeah, I caught on to that one. As far as I can tell he's dating Regan and Anna."

"Honestly, neither."

"So he's always like that?"

"Like what?"

"All over girls."

"Yea pretty much. Now lets run to your place and get your stuff since I'm sure you wanna ask your aunt and gather everything before your cousin gets there."

"Yea. I kinda wanna stay away from her right now." They headed for Will's car, he fought grabbing her hand the entire way, and the entire drive.

"You wanna come in or wait wait out here?"

"I can come in if you want."

"Ok." They walked to the house. "Aunt Keely?!"

"Liz? Where's Rey?"

"She's comeing with Jack and Anna. I only had room for one in my car."

"I see."

"Um Aunt Keely is it ok if I stay at Will's tonight? Me and Rey kinda got in a fight."

"She'll be in her own room?" Aunt Keely looked at Will.

"Do I ever have Rey sleep in my room? She'll sleep in the guest room. Just like Rey."

"Always a gentleman. Yes you can." She looked back at Will. " Just keep Jack away from her."

"Of course." They both laughed and ran upstairs to Rey and Liz's bedroom. Liz just grabbed her suitcase and I-pod as she still hadn't unpacked. "Do you really need all of that?"

"I haven't unpacked yet and I really wanna get out of here right now."

"Fair enough." He grabbed the suitcase from her hand and carried it with ease. They walked to the car and drove away just as Jack got there with the other girls.


	4. Author's Note An apology

Alright, I'm terribly sorry for the update gap. My writing partner, has basically fallen of the plane of existence. I've gotten sick of waiting for her to come back from wherever the girl I used to know went. So, hiatus officially OVER. Over the next week or so I will be looking through all of my stories and deciding what projects are worth finishing, and which will not be continued. Everything will either be given away to a different author, deleted or updated HOPEFULLY by the end of February. I cannot make any promises as life tends to get in the way. I ask for patience and I will be publishing regularly soon enough. Thank you to everybody who's stuck with me over what at this point has been a year.


End file.
